Forever I'll Love, Forever I'll Hold You
by WinterBloodlust
Summary: A collection of oneshots on various different pairings.
1. Sky, ShikaIno

A/N: A collection of one shots of various different pairings. I hope you like it. Also, feel free to review me a prompt and pairing to write.

**Sky (ShikaIno)**

_'The clouds seem really lively today,' _was the thought that ran through Shikamaru's head as he stared at them. These white fluffy beings that graced us with its presence everyday and every night. _'Something bad is going to happen,' _was the next thought that followed.

He heard his name being called in the distance but didn't feel like moving from this one spot. It sounded urgent yet he didn't have the strength or the will to budge from his comfy spot on the ground.

Then his thoughts turned to how difficult it was to find a comfortable position on the ground where he could watch the sky. It took him about five or ten minutes to find that perfect spot where there was no rocks but only soft, green grass. "Shikamaru!"

No, he did not want to move. If he was to move just a millimeter of an inch that spot that he took ten minutes to find will be lost and the thought of that was too much. If only the voice would just leave him alone and-- "Shikamaru! I've been calling you for how long?!" Ino's head blocked out the vision of the sky and Shikamaru grunted in protest.

"You're in my way," he said. Ino frowned and was about to kick him in the side before she sighed softly. She didn't say anything but instead she sat down on the ground next to Shikamaru. He was slightly confused as to why she didn't do anything but he didn't dwell on that thought for too long.

"Shikamaru," Ino started her voice soft and wondering, which confused Shikamaru even more, "why do you like the clouds and the sky?"

He tilted his head to look at her wondering why she was asking him this question. "Isn't it interesting?" he said instead and turned back to look at the clouds.

"Don't answer the question with another question," muttered Ino irritated. Standing up she brushed off the grass that seemed to stick to her clothes. "Choji was looking for you," she said and she blocked Shikamaru's view of the clouds again.

He was forced to focus his attention onto her and staring into her blue eyes he frowned, "Yes?"

"Nothing," she said and smiling she left him there. Shikamaru watched her leave before he faced the sky again. _"Why do you like the clouds and the sky?" _Ino's question seemed to echo in his mind and he tried to wave it away. _"Why do you like the clouds and the sky?"_

A flash of brilliant blue eyes that seemed to hold the whole sky in its depths and a warm smile, _"I like them because they remind me of you." _


	2. Katana, SasuSaku

A/N: Thank you for the reviews even though it was so few. This story is a bit depressing and full of angst… So, yeah, enjoy.

**FlowerChild91**: Thank you for the review even though ShikaIno isn't your most favorite. Tell me your favorite pairing and maybe I can try to write something.

**nothing but blue**: Thanks. I sort of wanted to write fanfiction again after so long. Can't wait for you to update.

**Katana (SasuSaku)**

It was night and the full moon's light shined down onto the forest that bordered the village of Konoha. The trees and leaves rustled in the warm, midnight's breeze. All was silent and still.

A flash of cold steel and the splash of blood on the ground was all that broke the peaceful silence of the forest. It was here that Sasuke wiped his blade on the clothes of the man he slain and sheathing his katana he looked towards the east.

Pale pink hair and emerald green eyes that promised him better days and brighter summers seemed like a far-off dream. Adjusting the ANBU mask he kneeled down next to the man and searched his clothing.

His hand brushed across something and he pulled out a sealed scroll. The seal on the scroll was the sign of the village of the Mist. Gripping the scroll tightly he stood his black, coal eyes surveying the surroundings before he made his way back towards Konoha.

As he raced through the trees his mind turned to the events and memories that happened this past summer. This past summer seemed so far away. It was like this past summer never happened and was only a fleeting dream.

The gates of Konoha loomed before him and he picked up his pace the feeling of being watched spurred him on. In a flash he was back in the Konoha village making his way towards Tsunade's office.

Sasuke politely knocked on the door and entered when Tsunade called him in. She took the scroll he held out to her and surveying she dismissed him. Turning he made his way back out the door, "Ah, Sasuke."

He stopped and turned, "Yes?"

Tsunade observed him before shaking her head, "It's nothing. Sorry, you can leave now."

Sasuke gave a curt nod and headed out the door closing it shut behind him with a soft click. _'He's too far gone,'_ thought Tsunade to herself as she broke the seal on the scroll. _'The only one who can heal him is gone…'_

* * *

Sasuke looked down on the pale, white face of Sakura and reached out a hand to stroke her cheek. He watched her face with impassive eyes as he brushed the bangs from her face. "Sakura," he whispered and his voice cracked a little. Cursing himself for the momentary show of weakness he pulled his hand away.

Turning his back on her he walked out of her room his eyes were dead to the world. He was the only person on this island of grief and misery. There was no one who could approach no matter how hard they tried.

Once outside he looked up at the starry night sky. The emotions and feelings that he had felt a long time ago were now locked away deep inside his heart. He threw away the key long ago. For years there was no one who could open that lock until he met her.

Closing his eyes he remembered Sakura's tears that were shed for him and the promises that were given to him. So many memories and so many feelings yet so little time to enjoy them.

He didn't know why he was back in the forest his feet just took him there. The moonlight seemed stronger here than anywhere else and he thought this was the appropriate place. Grabbing the hilt of his katana he pulled the blade out.

The metal flashed an eerie glow as he placed it against his wrist and his black eyes were reflected in the blade. Eyes that had seen everything and lost everything. Without hesitation he pushed into the flesh of his skin reveling in that momentary pain that he felt. The momentary emotion that he felt when the jolt of pain traveled up and down his arm.

Hissing slightly he brought his katana back up slowly. The blood dripped down onto the ground and then the momentary sharp pain was gone. The only thing left was a dull ache. However, he still felt the pain. He still felt that searing pain of the blade going into his flesh but it was in the wrong place.

Clutching at his chest he didn't notice the tears that started to fall. He didn't notice the way his wrist seemed to go numb or the fact that he was now lying on the ground. He didn't notice the way the light of the moon made the katana glimmer and glow like it was on fire. The katana that took his life mocked him cruelly until he finally closed his eyes and left this world.


	3. Wound, NejiTen

A/N: I liked how this one turned out. So, please enjoy.

**FlowerGirl91**: I love NaruHina! It's probably my favorite pairing out of all the other pairings. ShikaTemari is nice too though I haven't read much ShikaTemari fics. But I was thinking of making a NaruHina story next.

**nothing but blue: **Sakura's in a coma and has been for a long time. The doctors had said that she wouldn't wake up and had about a week or so left to live. That's why Sasuke…yeah. Yeah, it was sad. I also liked that line too.

**Wound (NejiTen)**

It was a stupid mistake and she couldn't believe that she had done it. She focused on her breathing instead and tried to set up a pattern, in out, in out. In… She looked up and smiled sheepishly, "Neji…"

"Idiot," he replied and knelt down in front of her. She watched him silently with a small, imperceptible smile on her face. He was concerned for her and it made her feel happy inside because of it. The pain was momentarily forgotten in that moment until he touched the wound with gentle fingers.

Hissing slightly she pulled away, "Sorry, Neji. How's Lee?"

"He's fine… went on ahead of us to finish the mission." Standing up he helped her up and she leaned on him slightly not putting her full weight on him.

Sighing softly she limped alongside Neji as they made their way back to Konoha. "It was stupid. I was…distracted and…" she faded off the wound was already the price she paid for not paying attention to her opponent.

* * *

Night fell and they were close to Konoha but Neji could tell Tenten was tired. She was pushing herself too hard again and her limp was more pronounced than in the beginning of their journey. Spotting a cabin hidden in the dense foliage of the forest he stopped her. "Let's rest," he suggested as he turned off the main path and headed onto the forest pathway.

"We're almost there, Neji," protested Tenten but she allowed herself to be led to the cabin anyways. Making their way through the trees Neji pushed open the cabin door and eased Tenten down on the chair by the door.

He knelt down and placing a gentle hand on Tenten's leg he pulled away the clumsy bandaging that she did earlier. Ignoring the gasp of pain from Tenten he pulled off the last bandage and inspected the wound. "It's getting infected," he muttered more to himself than Tenten.

Tenten breathed out slowly before she also bent down to inspect the wound. She had managed to dodge the kunai that was aimed at her, but not before it made a deep gash in her calf. "Stupid…" Tenten said to herself and sat up straighter.

Neji was already rummaging through the cabinets in the cabin for clean bandages and antiseptic. Pulling them out he returned to Tenten and cleaned the wound. Bandaging it up tightly but not too tight he pulled away and returned the medicine back in the cabinet. "How do you feel?" he asked his back to her.

"I'm okay, thanks to you," Tenten replied as she relaxed slightly. She stood up cautiously as she put weight on the injured leg. It hurt but not as much as before. "Okay, we should make it back to Konoha before it gets too dark. I don't really trust Lee with the paperwork," Tenten smiled.

Neji nodded and they both headed out of the cabin. With Neji in front of her she closed the door behind her softly. Turning she followed after Neji but suddenly she accidentally slipped on a rock.

Gasping in surprise she braced herself for the impact but was caught in strong arms. Looking up she gazed into Neji's white eyes and blushing she pulled away from him. "T-thanks," she said softly, "I…I wasn't watching…"

Neji only stared at her for a while longer before he turned away, "Be…careful." He started walking on his way and Tenten smiled.

"Yeah…" she said in agreement. Perhaps she would keep it to herself for just a little longer. Keep the information on why she was so distracted.

* * *

"Give us the scroll!" shouted one of the enemy nins as he threw the kunais at Tenten. She blocked each and every one with a kunai of her own. Her thoughts were churning with strategies and she tried to sort through them but found it difficult.

The enemy rushed at her and she parried the blow of his katana and back flipped away to gain more room. She had to think… There was a cry of pain to her left and she looked towards the source to see Neji's enemy fall to the ground, dead.

He relaxed his stance a bit and turned to look for Tenten. Their eyes caught and Tenten froze. His eyes that were usually void of emotion were now filled with it. Was it because he just defeated the enemy…or…? "Tenten, watch out!"

She turned and dodged the oncoming kunai but not before she sustained a deep gash. Gritting her teeth she used the enemy's momentary drop of guard to throw her own kunai. It buried itself deep within the enemy's chest and she dropped to the ground.

Her hands immediately sought out the bandages she packed and cleaning the wound hastily she stopped the bleeding and wrapped up the wound. It was a stupid mistake and she couldn't believe she had done it. She focused on her breathing instead and tried to set up a pattern, in out, in out. In… She looked up and smiled sheepishly, "Neji…"


End file.
